Bella's brother
by MissDumpling87
Summary: RE-WRITTING... IM GUNNA FIX IT AND HOPE IT ACTUALLY MAKES SENCE'S THIS TIME lol
1. heads up AN

**Authors Note**

Hi, this is just a little welcome? No that's not the right word.. i think I'll go with warning that's better, yeah, ok I'll start again

Hi, this is just a little warning; I have crappy grammar, I spell things wrong, I'm shit at punctuation and sometimes I don't ever realize when I start to type like I'm writing a text aka i cut words down (e.g. tho or thru, and I do apologize for that, it annoys the hell out of me, but I just don't notice so if you find that I have done it I'm sorry )

I hate putting all my I's in capital it's still an i no matter which way you write it. Sorry I'm ranting lol...

ANYWAY... i just thought I'd give you a heads up.. oooh that sounds so much better than warning.. and I am really sorry if my grammar or punctuation annoys people, i know it annoys the hell out of me, and if it puts you off from reading this then bugga, damn my shitty grammar

Ok i think I've gone on for long enough and it's about time i shut up lol

So thanks for reading this and again, sorry about the grammar.

OH YEAH! and im not sure if im going to have it that harry is adopted or if he is bellas full blooded brother.. hmmm desisions, desisions lol


	2. Chapter 1 the vision

**i do not own any of these characters sadly *crys* and im sorry if this is really bad and u hate it but i'll be overly happy if u think its good and love it ;P i'm kinda nervus cause this is only my second fanfic and i dont think my first one was that good.. actully i need to fix that one lol anyway i hope u enjoy now ON WARDS TO THE STORY :D**

Chapter 1

Alice and Jasper where sitting around in the lounge room of their new house when alice got the vision, it was of a taxi pulling up to bella house and a boy getting out of the car, even though she could only see him from behind she could tell he was beautiful, he was a petite boy, very slim and only 5'3 in hight if you didn't know any better you would think he was a girl from his delicate build to his hair that was so long that it fell to the small of his back even though it was in a high pony tail, and it was so black it looked blue when the light fell on it, alice thought it would reach his bum if it was out of the pony tail, he was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a white t-shirt that was covered by the black leather jacket he was putting on, just as he got the jacket on the front door flew open and bella came running out with Charlie not to far behind as she threw herself at the boy nearly making them both fall to the ground if not for Charlie grabbing them both around the waist to keep them from falling.

Bella let go of the boy giving him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek she hugged him again then he turned to Charlie who was smiling, Charlie open his arms and the boy threw himself at Charlie hugging him tight Charlie laughed and rubbed the boys back then let go and gently pushed him towards bella as he walked over to the taxi to get his bags and pay the cabby as bella pulled the boy inside.

Alice came out of her vision and the whole family was sitting there except Edward who was in his room and refused to come out other than to hunt, because he was mopping about cause he missed bella, the family was looking at her waiting to hear what the vision was.

"i had a vision of bella" she said and with that said Edward was standing in the room as well.

"what happened? Is she okay ? did something happen to her?" Edward asked one after the other, alice held up her hand to silence him.

"she is fine Edward, the vision was of a boy getting out of a taxi in front of the house she ran down and hugged him.. well more like threw herself at him and almost made them both fall over if not for Charlie catching them" she giggled a little at that thought, but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Edward face "I didn't see his face just what he looked like from behind.. he hugged Charlie too" she said with a little frown on her face trying to figure out who the boy was, she showed Edward the vision and Edward turned to his family with pleading eyes.

"can we go back please?" he asked in an anguished voice.

Rosalie sneered at him "I thought the whole point of moving was so she could grow old and find happiness with another" she said in a voice as cold as ice.

He turned to her with a heartbroken look on his face "it was.. but I.. I don't know.. I need her, I need to be with her.. I'm such an idiot, I should never have left" he whispered in a voice that was so vulnerable and weak that even Rosalie's scrawl softened, she sighed "fine, it's alright by me if we go back" he looked at her surprised she just smirked and thought 'don't get used to it' he smiled for the first time in months and turned to the rest of them getting nods to show that it was alright and that they would be going back.

Esme smiled "well what are you all waiting for, get packing" she said enthusiastically they all laughed and got to it. they were goin back to forks.

**ok so thats the end of the first chapter i know its kinda short now all i gotta do is figure out how harry is bella's brother lol anyway thanks and tell me what ya think =D**


	3. Chapter 2 there back

**i dont own any of these characters. ok so this is the second chapter i know that harry seem's a little immature but thats the way i like him cause i think its cute lol so i hope you like it =D and theres some crossdressing in the chapter ;P i hope you enjoy =D**

Chapter 2

Harry smiled when the cab stopped in front of his father's house, it was so good to be home after 6 years of going to Hogwarts School of music in England and only seeing his family for holidays, thankfully he finished a year early with honours in all his subjects.

He got out of the car and put his leather jacket on, just as the front door flew open and he soon had his arms full of his older sister which over balanced him and they both went falling to the ground that is if his dad wasn't there to catch them.

"oh harry it's been so long" she said in to his hair than she leaned back kissed his cheek and he turned to Charlie, Charlie smiled and opened his arms to his son, harry threw himself into his father's arms and held on tightly.

"dad it's been so long since I've seen you, I missed you and bella and mum so much" he said as Charlie pulled back with a smile and pushed him toward his sister while he went and got his bags and paid the cabby.

Bella dragged harry along with her and into the lounge were she plopped down on the couch and pulled harry the lay down with his head in her lap she ran her fingers thru his pony tail then pulled out the hair-band "your hair sure is long little brother" she said softly with a smile.

"mmmmmmmm i know i haven't cut it since i was 11 and when i left it was a buzz cut now i can sit on it when its out" harry said giggling, he looked up at his sister she looked happy but there was a lingering sadness around her, he snuggled into her trying to comfort her.

"Bella, what's wrong? You seem sad" he asked looking up at her with big innocent emerald green eyes and a pout on his red lips, he was a pretty boy, she had always thought he was even when he was younger he was pretty with his emerald green eyes, high cheek bones, pouty red lips and delicate build he was always mistaken for a girl now even more so with his hair grown out "Bella?" his soft slightly English accented voice filled with concern bought her out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry harry i was miles away.. what did you say?" she said with a sheepish grin.

"I noticed" he said cheekily earning him a soft slap to the arm he giggled and said "what I asked my dear lovely sister is and I quote "Bella, what's wrong? You seem sad" end quote" she laughed softly at him.

"oh how i have missed you harry, you have no idea the kind of trouble i have gotten myself into" she said with a chuckle.

"oh i can imagine after all trouble is attracted to the both of us" he said giggling he stopped laughing to really look at her this time "are you really ok bella?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine harry, really i am, now tell me all about what happened at school" she said excitedly just as Charlie came in from putting harry thing in his room.

"yes harry do tell you said you had a surprise for us in your last letter" Charlie said with a bright smile.

"You know how I was going to have to do another year at Hogwarts?" he asked them both and they both nodded slowly, sad at the thought of harry having to leave after the holidays.

"Well i don't have to go back.. I was ahead in all my classes so they put me forward a year and I graduated this year with honours in everything, so I was just gunna stay here and maybe go to school with bella I would be in the same grade as her" he said and he sat up and started to fidget and play with the ends of his hair waiting for their reaction.

It was silent for awhile before bella squealed and threw herself at him again and they both fell back against the couch "you finished early from the world best music school, harry that's great you're like a music prodigy" she said and sat up to look at him and smiled "and you finished all your other classes, how'd you get so smart?" she asked with a raised eye brow as harry giggled.

"well i studied and practiced like mad so i could finish early and be back home sooner" he said with a shy smile.

Charlie chuckled "oh harry what am i gunna do with you huh? Get over here" he laughed as harry scrambled over to him, his long hair falling down to his bum like a waterfall, harry stood there for a second fidgeting until Charlie chuckled and opened his arms again and harry smiled and sat in his lap and snuggled up to his chest.

"I'm so very proud of you harry, you're a good boy if a little naive and clingy" he chuckled as that got a huff and a pout out of harry "I'm not saying that's a bad thing harry, it's very cute actually" he laughed as harry growled and softly slapped his chest "i am not cute" he huffed "I'm ruggedly handsome thank you very much!" this had both Bella and Charlie laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes and harry giving an angry pout.

Still chuckling Charlie told the both of them to get to bed as it was late and harry would be tired from jet lag, harry yawned just to prove his point.

Harry woke up early the next day he got out of bed and put on his slippers and quietly went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the three of them.

He was just setting the food on the table when a half awake Charlie and Bella came stumbling into the kitchen, they looked at harry then at the food on the table then at each other and smiled finally real food!

They went to where to food was sitting and started eating like they had never see food before, harry giggled and shook his head as he gave Bella a glass of juice and Charlie a cup of coffee then he sat down with his own glass of juice and ate his own breakfast, tho a bit more calmer than the other two.

Once finished with the dishes washed and put away Charlie turned to his kids "so what are we going to do today?" harry looked up at him and cocked his head to the side "you don't have to work today?" he asked Charlie shook his head and harry grinned "then can we go to the school and join me up?" he asked excitedly bouncing in his chair Charlie laughed and nodded and told them to go and get ready harry looked at bella and smirked "I get first shower" he yelled and ran up the stairs bella looked at the spot he had just vacated and then to the stairs "hay you cheated" she ran after him just as she reached the top of the stairs he was closing the bathroom door she sighed and said "don't use all the hot water" as she went to pick out her clothes for the day.

Once out of the shower with his hair wrapped up in a towel and one around his waist harry walked to his bedroom to find clothes for the day while going thru his clothes he found the denim mini skirt and pink t-shirt with silver butterflies on it that fred and george had gotten him as a joke he shook his head and put it back in his bag he would scare his father by wearing that later he thought while laughing evilly in his head then went back to looking for something to wear, he pulled out another pair of skin tight black jeans with chains hanging off it, then he pulled out a silver button up silk shirt he put those on with a pair of while socks and went in search for shoes, he found the black knee high lace up boots with the thick 2 inch heal and put those on over his jeans then put on his leather jacket and walked over to his mirror, brushed his hair then platting it and going down stairs to wait for Bella and Charlie.

Once everyone was ready they went to the school and enrolled harry in the same year as Bella even tho harry was 16 and Bella was 17, he chose his classes music, art, math, English, gym and history then they spent the day at home relaxing at home and enjoying each other's company.

Harry was getting bored when he thought of the clothes his friends had gotten him as a joke he grinned evilly and ran up the stair and into his room he found the clothes and laughed evilly as he took his clothes off he put the pink t-shirt with silver butterflies on and then he put on the denim mini skirt and the black boots he walked over to the mirror and smirked he chuckled when he saw his boxers showing, he took off the boots and the boxers and put on tighty whitey's that didn't show and put the boots back on, he giggled and took his hair out undoing the plat and letting his hair fall wavily down his back then walked down the stairs and into the lounge he tried not to laugh at the shocked look's on his father and sister's face but he couldn't and he started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes then he heard a knock at the door the others still to shocked to do anything he said "I'll get it" and ran laughing to the door before the others even had a chance to protest.

He opened the door still laughing only to come face to face with the most beautiful people he had ever seen, there was 7 of them and they were all breathtaking he stared at them, then shook his head to clear it "hello, how may i help you?" he asked the 7 beautiful people.

"Hello, my names Carlisle and this is my family we were wondering if we could talk to Bella?" the older friendly blond man now know as Carlisle asked.

"yeah she's here come on in she's in the lounge" harry answered a little daze as he held the door opened for them to enter and then had them follow him in to the lounge.

Harry skipped along in front of them leading them to the lounge once back in the lounge Charlie looked at him and shook his head not knowing what to do with the boy until he saw the Cullen's and growled.

Harry stopped skipping and looked at his father "was I not meant to let them in?" harry asked tilting his head the side his emerald eyes wide then he heard Bella gasp and looked over to his sister and saw tears in her eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked and ran over to his sister pulling her into a hug, she clung to him like a life line while he turned to the beautiful people and glared one of them had hurt his sister, and he was going to find out which one and why.

* * *

**well theres the second chapter i hope you like it =D i know i had fun writting it**


	4. Chapter 3 introductions

**i do not own. umm harry isn't a wizard just a normal teen.. well as normal as harry can get *giggle* i hope you like it =D and please tell me if you think i'm doing a teribal job at this and if it doesn't make sence cause trust me i dont think it does lol anyway do enjoy this chapter =D i know i did writing it =P**

Chapter 3

Harry glared at the beautiful people "who are you, and which one of you hurt my sister" harry growled in a low dangerous voice

The Cullen's stared at harry in shock "we didn't know Bella had a sister" Carlisle said harry looked at him and frowned.

"sister?" harry asked in confusion then he looked at himself and started laughing so hard he fell off the couch taking Bella down with him "I'm not *giggle* not her sister *gasp* I'm her brother" harry said in between his gasp's and giggles.

Then he sobered and glared at the 7 of them "don't change the subject! Which one of you hurt my sister?" he asked in a icy voice.

Charlie walked over to harry and Bella he crouched down in front of harry and took his face in his hands making harry look at him, harry looked at his father confused by his actions.

"Harry I know you hate when people hurt your sister or your family but this is for Bella to sort out" he sighed "as much as I hate to say it we should leave it for Bella and Edward to sort out"

Harry looked form Charlie to the others then back to Charlie "dad, who are they and what did they do to make Bella react the way she did to them?" he asked in a whisper Charlie chuckled and shook his head with a long suffering sigh he said "trust you to try and start something when you don't know what's going on or who the people are" Charlie said as harry huffed and pouted "I knew enough, I knew that one of them hurt Bella and I know the older blond one is Carlisle so see I did know what was going on and who they were.. well who one of them is anyway" harry stuck his tongue out at his father while he shook his head "dad, which one is Edward?" he asked quietly he felt Bella stiffen at the name and he rubbed her back Charlie sighed and pointed to the one with reddish/copper hair, harry gave the guy a once over and huffed "trust you to go for the angsty emo one Bella" he muttered dryly to his sister making her laugh he heard a few of the others laugh to and saw that Edward was scrawling.

"That look is not becoming on you Edward, now if I ever find out you have hurt my sister again I will skin you alive and feed you to the wolves" he smirked at Edward when he saw him and the others stiffen.

"now on to more pleasant things, you and Bella can have a nice little chat that I'm sure my lovely older sister will be telling me all about later, while dad introduces me to the others in the kitchen.. or maybe the back yard i dunno, we'll do the intro's somewhere" the others laughed and Charlie led the way to the kitchen where they all sat at the table with harry in Charlie's lap and the pixie in the other blond guys lap.

"Alright I'll start, hi, I'm Harrison Swan, tho I much prefer harry I'm 16 and I've been at Hogwarts School of music in England for 6 years on a scholarship and have been alternating holidays between mum's and here tho now I'll be living here cause I don't have to go back to Hogwarts because I finished a year early with honours in everything and will be starting at forks high next semester I'll be in Bella's year.. ok so that's me done what about you's?" harry asked the shocked and silent group he giggled and turned to his dad "I think I broke them" he said in a stage whisper causing the others to laugh.

"well you are a very talented young man harry, I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor we used to live here but we moved but we've moved back now" Carlisle said with a smile harry nodded "always good to have a doctor around never know what could happen with me and Bella always attracting trouble" harry said giggling not seeing the looks passed by the Cullen's at that statement "ok next one" harry said bouncing on Charlie's lap.

"I'll go next" Alice said waving her hand in the air making harry giggle "I'm Alice Cullen, I'm 17, I'm adopted so are all the Cullen kids.. I love shopping and the blond i'm sitting on is Jasper and he's my boyfriend but he's a bit shy so he might not say anything... and I have the feeling where going to be great friends harry" she said while bouncing on jasper's lap harry smiled at the pixie like girl "I have that same feeling alice" he shifted his gaze to jasper looking him over before grinning and leaning in to whisper in Alice's ear "by the way you have good taste in men" he giggled and winked at her then looked around the table and his eyes landed on a bear in human form he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"I'll go next" said Emmett with a smirk "I'm Emmett Cullen, I'm 18 but I failed a grade so I'm going to be in the same year as Alice, Bella, Edward and you, I love sport and the whole family loves baseball.. and I'm single" he said still staring at harry watching as the boy blushed Rosalie and him had always known they weren't soul mate's so they just became friends and seeked comfort in each other's presence.

"good to know" harry said softly while blushing then looked at the blond goddess sitting next to the bear "do you model?" he blurted out making him blush even more and Emmett and jasper hold their breaths, she raised and eye brow at him "no, I never have" she said while smirking "you should, you definitely have the look's for it" harry told her while smiling, she smiled back shocking all her family "I'm Rosalie hale and jasper is my twin brother, were 18 and we've been with Carlisle and Esme since we were 8 after our parent's died, Esme is our aunt.. I am also single but the kids at school think Emmett and I are together because we hang out a lot" she said with a little smile that harry returned then he turned to the last one left that he guessed was Esme.

She smiled at him "I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife and we adopted all our children because sadly I can't conceive but I love the children as if they were my own, I'm an interior designer and I love to paint and garden" she said with a motherly smile.

Harry smiled at them "that is a very kind thing you did Mr & Mrs Cullen, adopting 5 children to give them a chance to know the love of a parent and a better chance at life, you don't see that very often now" harry said with a smile "and it a pleasure to meet you all"

"Why are you wearing girls clothes?" Emmett burst out not being able to hold it in any longer harry chuckled "some friends of mine from Hogwarts gave them to me as a joke because I was always being mistaken for a girl and I thought it would be fun to scare dad and Bella with them.

Charlie shook his head "what am i going to do with you harry.. most boys would run a mile in the other direction just at the suggestion of wearing girls clothes, you on the other hand go all for it" Charlie chuckled as harry huffed.

"Well I am gay dad, so it doesn't bother me and besides the look on your face was hilarious.. tho I didn't think we would be having people over, if I had known I wouldn't have worn them" he said poking his tongue out and getting up to get a drink then stopping and looking at everyone "would you like a drink or something to eat?" they all shook their heads while Charlie asked for a beer harry when back to getting the beer for Charlie and a juice for him but he got the feeling he was being watched he turned around and saw that Emmett was watching him, he blushed and went back to his drink just as Edward and Bella walked out into the kitchen.

Bella looked better she was smiling and holding hands with Edward, Harry took a sip from his juice just watching until he finished half the juice and walked over to Edward and Bella he passed his juice to her and asked for Edward to come talk to him he walked to the front door and got his leather jacket turned to make sure Edward was following and walked out the front door they stopped at Bella's truck and harry turned to look at Edward he looked less angsty and emo now.

"look I don't know what you did to hurt her, but I'm guessing it has something to do with you moving.. and that's fair enough you moved but I know she won't tell me what happened and dad won't tell me cause he would never do anything to make us lose trust in him, but I want you to know if you ever hurt her again you won't get another chance.. She may be the stronger one and I may be naive and clingy but when it comes to my family there's nothing I won't do to protect them" harry said looking Edward right in his butterscotch coloured eyes with a look of intense seriousness on his usually childish features.

Edward was stunned that someone so small could be so intimidating he nodded his head in agreement then he realized that not only could he not read Bella's mind he couldn't read Harry's either he wondered what it was about Charlie and Renee that made their children unreadable.

**there thats the third chapter =D i hope ya like it... might be a while bwfore i write a new chapter so sorry about that**


End file.
